


I Didn't Mean to Tell You to Go

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Hetalia) [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anger, Cute, F Word Used, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Leaving Home, M/M, Oneshot, Sweet, Yelling, gerita - Freeform, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: Antonio annoys Lovino for the last time. What will become of their relationship?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This fic contains vulgar language. Be warned!  
> The characters may be a little OOC, sorry!
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me (though I wish it did. It's probably a good thing it doesn't.)

Antonio grinned with excitement. His Lovino, his little Lovino and him were going on a date. Antonio had set everything up himself and had willed that everything be as perfect as possible. All he had to go was call Lovino to tell him.

Antonio picked up his cell phone and called Lovino’s phone, “Hello, Lovino.”

“What do you want tomato bastard?” Lovino’s harsh voice was heard from the other line.

“I have a surprise for you Lovino.” Antonio said into the phone. An audible groan was heard from the other side.

“Really… Another surprise. You know what, I’m done with you! Done!!!” Lovino screamed into the receiver.

“Calm down Lovi. It’s okay. I’ll come to your place around 6:00 and you’ll see.” Antonio cheerfully stated.

“You know what! YOU CAN GO FUCK OFF!!!” Lovino cried into the phone before shutting it off. Antonio only chuckled, assuming it to be one of Lovino’s temper tantrums.

* * *

When he arrived at Lovino’s house later that evening, Lovino was nowhere to be found. When he didn’t answer the door, Antonio grew worried. He retrieved the spare house key and entered. When he found no signs of Lovino, he called for help.

“Hello?” Francis asked.

“Hello Francis. It’s me, Antonio. I… uh… Can’t find Lovino.” Antonio admitted. A sigh was heard from the other end.

“I’d help you but I’m a little busy at the moment mon ami. Give it some time, I’m sure Lovino will be back. You could always asked little Feliciano. He may know.” Francis said before hanging up the phone. Antonio sighed before picking up the phone to call Gilbert.

Unfortunately, all he received was the answering machine. “Hello, you have reached the AWESOME Gilbert. I’m not here right now because I’m probably doing something AWESOME. Leave a message and I will get back to you later. Bye!” Gilbert's voice was heard over the machine. Antonio left a message before hanging up again.

“Wow… My friends are useless…” Antonio whispered to himself before calling Feliciano.

“Hello Antonio! How are you doing?” Feliciano’s cheerful voice called from the other end.

“I’m doing well Feliciano. Have you by any chance seen Lovi?” Antonio asked.

There was a pause on the other end and then Antonio heard hushed voices.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Antonio.”

“What does he want?”

“He was wondering if I’d seen you. What do I say?”

“Say you haven’t!”

“But I have. You’re right here.”

“Stupido! Just lie!”

“But lying is wrong.”

“Stupido! I don’t want him to find me! I’m done with that tomato bastard.”

“Then what should I say?”

“ANYTHING except that I’m not here.”

“Okay fratello.”

Feliciano’s voice returned to the other end of the line, “Sorry about the wait. I haven’t seen my fratello. Sorry I couldn’t be of any help…”

“It’s okay Feliciano. By the way, who were you talking to?” Antonio asked.

“I was… Uh… Talking to Ludwig.” Feliciano answered nervously.

“Where are you?” Antonio asked.

“I’m at Ludwig’s house.” Feliciano said cheerfully.

“Thanks for your help Feliciano.” Antonio said before hanging up the phone.

If Feliciano was at Ludwig’s house that meant that Lovino had to be there too. He was positive it was Lovino that Feliciano was talking too. And so, Antonio left for Ludwig’s house.

* * *

When he finally arrived at Ludwig’s house he was tired and done. Slowly he knocked on Ludwig’s door and waited. When Ludwig opened the door and gave him a confused look Antonio pointed to the inside. Ludwig nodded as if he knew what he meant and invited Antonio inside.

Voices could be heard from the living room and Antonio walked in to find Lovino yelling at Feliciano for some odd reason. When Lovino stopped and spotted Antonio, he lost it.

“What are you doing here?” he asked darkly.

“I could ask you the same thing. It’s not like you to go to Ludwig’s house.” Antonio responded calmly.

“I’m sick and tired of you. I don’t even want to see your face!” Lovino said.

“Come on… What did I do this time?” Antonio asked.

“Everything! You’re always doing something stupid this or stupid that! I can’t take it anymore!!!” Lovino cried. Antonio sighed and went to sit next to Lovino.

“Lovi, I’m sorry…” Antonio started.

“You’re what?” Lovino snapped.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to make you upset. I just do…” Antonio said then pulled something out of his pocket.

“What’s that?” Lovino asked.

“It’s a card… Happy 2 year anniversary.” Antonio smiled as he handed Lovino the card.

“2 years. It’s been 2 years?” Lovino questioned. Antonio shook his head yes. Lovino thought for a moment before saying, “Okay… You annoy me to death, but I’ll keep you around a little longer.” Antonio smiled and the two of them snuggled on the couch.

* * *

“Why is it always my house?” Ludwig asked Feliciano.

“Because it’s magical! I love you Luddy!!!” Feliciano smiled before throwing himself into Ludwig’s arms.

Ludwig caught him before sighing. “I guess we’d better make dinner for four. What do you want?” Ludwig asked.

“PAAAAAAASSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!” was the only response he received.


End file.
